Utracenie duszy
by Zilidya
Summary: Zoro natrafia na przeciwnika, z którym nie potrafi wygrać. Narkotyk w jego krwi robi z nim co chce. Czy ktoś go powstrzyma przed popełnieniem największej zbrodni? Czy Sanji znienawidzi go za to, co mu zrobił? Czy zostanie potępiony przez przyjaciół?
1. Chapter 1

**Utracenie duszy**

**Tytuł oryginalny:** Spit Out Your Soul

**Autor doujishina:** ROM-13 Nari

**Autor wersji ff:** Zilidya

**Muza i tłumacz:** emerald

**Beta: **justusia

**Paring:** ZoSan (One Piece)

**Ostrzeżenia:** gore, angst, gwałt, +18

**Notka od autora ff:** Tak, to rodzaj plagiatu, nie ukrywam, ale dojin tak zapadł mi w serce (i nie tylko mi), że zdecydowałam się przelać go w wersję pisaną. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone. :P

Pewna wiedza o fandomie wymagana. Specyficzność charakterów postaci może zostać niezrozumiała bez tej znajomości.

**Cz.1.**

Mała wysepka, niewyróżniająca się niczym szczególnym od wielu innych spotykanych podczas podróży załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy. Kilka domów, sklepów, tak jak zawsze. Nadzieja, że tym razem obejdzie się bez walk zawsze towarzyszyła przyjaciołom, gdy schodzili na ląd. Czy tym razem się spełni? Czy tym razem nie wydarzy się jednak coś przerażającego, zmieniającego ich los całkowicie i definitywnie?

Jako, że drzwi tawerny są uchylone, przechodząc obok dobrze słychać cichy brzęk szkła i głośne rozmowy. Bywalcom to zupełnie nie przeszkadza, są wręcz zadowoleni, gdy wiatr przewiewa duszną salę, chłodząc ją odrobinę. Stojąc na ulicy małego miasteczka, bez trudu można dostrzec siedzącą przy barze postać. Wyróżniała się szczególnie kolorem włosów, o niesamowicie jasnozielonym odcieniu. Jego postura wskazuje, że mężczyzna ten nie boi się pracy lub innego zajęcia związanego z siłą fizyczną. A sądząc po opartym o biodro mieczu, musi być wprawnym wojownikiem. Kilka kroków dalej mężczyzna z den-den mushi w dłoni nie spuszcza z oczu wejścia właśnie do wspomnianej tawerny. Nie wygląda podejrzanie. Raczej jak ktoś, kto właśnie rozmawia ze znajomym.

― Cel potwierdzony? ― Dobywa się ze ślimakofonu.

― Tak jest ― potwierdza rozmawiający, a jego głos zaprzecza pozornie niewinnemu wyglądowi. Jest ostry i pełen wściekłości.

― To na pewno on? ― Pytająca osoba wydaje się być zadowolona, jakby właśnie dostała szczęśliwą wiadomość.

― Ma co prawda tylko jeden miecz, ale widzę zielone włosy i te specyficzne kolczyki, których nie da się pomylić. To na pewno Roronoa.

― Dziewczynę też macie?

― Tak, to tutejsza piękność. Nadaje się idealnie.

― Dobra robota. Wprowadź nasz plan w czyn. ― Den-den milknie z trzaskiem w tle.

Człowiek przy barze nawet nie wie, że jest obserwowany. Popija wolno swój napój, delektując się jego smakiem i chyba nie myśląc o niczym szczególnie ważnym, bo jego wzrok jest lekko zamglony i jakby nieobecny.

Obserwujący go mężczyzna ma chłodne, choć pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, gdy gniecie w dłoni list gończy z wizerunkiem byłego łowcy piratów.

_Zoro Roronoa. To imię… Oczernię je. Całe sześćdziesiąt milionów beri..._

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się diametralnie, kiedy podchodzi do lady i siada tuż obok Zoro. W mgnieniu oka znika nienawiść zastąpiona przyjaznym uśmiechem.

― Hej, bracie! Jest jeszcze wcześnie, a ty już pijesz?

― Tutejsze sake jest dobre ― odpowiada spokojnie Zoro, rzucając w jego stronę taksujące spojrzenie.

― To fakt, tutejsze sake jest sławne. Masz dobry gust, nawet pomimo młodego wieku. ― Nieznajomy opiera się o ladę ramieniem tak, by móc uważnie obserwować każdy ruch pirata.

_Wygląda na gadatliwego mieszkańca, ale…_

― Nie grymaszę, ale wolałbym coś mocniejszego.

_Zastanawiam się…_

― Niezły z ciebie smakosz, bracie! Dobra, w takim razie powinieneś spróbować czegoś innego. ― Odwraca się od pirata, szukając wzrokiem barmana. ― Ej! Podaj nam butelkę „specjału"! ― woła, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Zoro natychmiast się sprzeciwia, marszcząc brwi:

― Hej, nie mam zamiaru za to płacić!

― O, tym się akurat nie przejmuj ― uspokaja go pobłażliwie. ― Idzie na mój rachunek.

Przed nimi pojawiają się dwie szklanki i pękata, gliniana butelka.

― Jak na tutejszego jesteś coś za bardzo ugodowy ― zauważa Zoro, nadal nie wypuszczając swojego napoju z dłoni.

Lód, pod wpływem drobnego ruchu, uderza cicho o grube ścianki naczynia. Sąsiad podnosi nową butelkę, wskazując jednocześnie na etykietę.

― Alkohol nie jest poddawany filtracji, stąd też jego siła. To jest tak mocne, że mało kto jest w stanie wypić całą butelkę sam. ― Nalewa złocisty płyn do nowej szklanki, ignorując wcześniejszą uwagę towarzysza. ― Zaskoczy cię.

Zoro obserwuje go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Dostrzega nieznaczny ruch dłoni, która zdaje się drżeć, poruszając delikatnie szklanką przy nalewaniu drinka. Ale czy na pewno to tylko to?

― No pij! Na jeden haust jest w sam raz! ― nalega mężczyzna wesoło, podsuwając mu drinka.

― Teraz lepiej powiedz, czy coś tam wrzuciłeś? ― pyta ostro Zoro, obracając w jego stronę głowę i nie kryjąc lekko złośliwego uśmiechu, który unosi kącik jego ust.

Jego przyjaciele wiedzieliby, że to nieme ostrzeżenie.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna jedynie uśmiecha się pogodnie.

― To jakaś silna trucizna, mająca zwalić mnie z nóg? ― Nie daje się zwieść temu uśmiechowi.

― Ej, ej, o czym ty mówisz? Takie słowa są niebezpieczne… ― Tamten stara się załagodzić sytuację.

― Twoje oczy… się nie śmieją ― mówi chłodno Roronoa, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy dziwnego towarzysza.

Zapada niezręczna cisza, którą kilka sekund później przerywa nagłe wyciągnięcie pistoletu przez nowopoznaną osobę i przyłożenie go do gardła Zoro. O sekundę wcześniej katana pirata dotyka krtani mężczyzny. Żaden się nie porusza, czekając na reakcję drugiego.

Ciche szmery innych gości przez moment stanowią jedyne dźwięki na sali. Wszyscy w napięciu obserwują, co się teraz wydarzy. Czy turysta zginie od kuli, czy też zabije ostrzem przeciwnika?

― Odłóż swój miecz w tej chwili ― nakazuje cicho, ale pewnie mężczyzna z bronią. ― Tak myślałem, jesteś Roronoa.

― Czego ode mnie chcesz? ― Nie trudno mu domyślić się, o co może chodzić. W końcu jest poszukiwany listem gończym z całkiem niemałą nagrodą na koncie.

Ostry uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy nieznajomego, całkowicie ścierając wcześniejszy, przyjazny.

― Tylko małej… ― Nagle kieruje broń ku górze i oddając kilka strzałów, krzyczy: ― ZEMSTY!

W chwili, gdy Zoro odruchowo zerka w górę czuje, że ktoś łapie go mocno za włosy, a następnie błyskawiczne ukłucie w szyję sprawia, że szermierz zamiera na sekundę kompletnie zaskoczony. Wiedział, że barman stoi tuż obok, ale do tej pory nie uważał go za wspólnika bandyty. Czy to był błąd, który zmieni wynik pojedynku?

Barman szybko odsuwa dłoń z małą strzykawką i nadal nie puszcza zszokowanego pirata.

― W porządku, jest gotowy. Trochę za łatwo poszło, nie sądzisz? ― Mężczyzna cierpliwie czeka, aż Zoro dotknie swojej szyi w miejscu ukłucia, jakby bawiło go jego zdziwienie, że został tak banalnie podpuszczony. ― Racja, barmanie?

Pirat spogląda na obsługującego go jeszcze przed momentem właściciela knajpy, myśląc:

_On też w tym siedzi…_

Następne, co do niego dociera, to chłodne krople spływające z jego twarzy i wsiąkające w ubranie. Myśli Zoro nagle odzyskują jasność. Leży związany na ziemi w lesie. Mokry i bez broni. Nie mając pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł. Po położeniu słońca domyśla się szybko, że musiało minąć kilka godzin.

― Ej, ej, zbierz się do kupy! Zabawa się dopiero zaczyna. ― Rozpoznaje głos mężczyzny z baru.

_Cholera, kiedy on mnie znokautował?_

― Co chcesz zrobić? ― Zoro siada na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu więzy.

Przełyka głośno, czując, że nie do końca nad sobą panuje. Coś z nim jest nie tak. Związane z tyłu ręce utrudniają każdy ruch. Jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić, to bezsilnie ścisnąć dłonie w pięści.

― Mówiłem ci już. Chcę zemsty. ― Mężczyzna podwija rękaw i odpina protezę pokazując kikut. ― Dawno temu, zostałem okaleczony przez ciebie. Teraz wyglądam tak.

_Nie mogę przypominać sobie o kimś takim._

― Myślę, że zaczyna działać ― zauważa, dostrzegając zachowanie Zoro, który wyraźnie go nie rozpoznaje. ― Nie przejmuj się, Roronoa. Nie interesuje mnie nagroda za twoją głowę. ― Daje znak swoim ludziom, by podeszli bliżej ze swoją drugą zdobyczą. ― Ja tylko… chcę oczernić twoje imię. Zhańbię je tak, że będziesz traktowany jak najgorszy śmieć. Nawet twoi nakama się ciebie wyprą.

Przed Zoro zostaje przyprowadzona przerażona dziewczyna trzymana przed dwóch innych mężczyzn. Pirat nie zna jej i nie pojmuje, co może mieć z nim wspólnego. Pozostaje zimny, czekając na to, co stanie się dalej.

Oczy drugiej ofiary otwierają się jeszcze szerzej, gdy słyszy następne słowa przywódcy bandytów, którzy ją porwali.

― To jest piękna i popularna dziewczyna z naszego miasteczka, ale… Słuchaj! ― wrzeszczy, gdy Zoro opuszcza wzrok. ― Twoim zadaniem będzie… zgwałcić ją i zabić!

Zoro zamiera, słysząc to. Nagle dziwne uczucie się nasila, a on głośno przełyka. Nie może jednak odegnać od siebie tego niepokojącego wrażenia, jakby tracił coś ważnego.

― Nie wolno ci myśleć o niczym innym ― kontynuuje mężczyzna, całkowicie zadowolony z widocznych efektów jego planu.

_Co się… ze mną dzieje?, _myśli Roronoa coraz bardziej przerażony, słysząc ten głos, działający na niego jak jakiś katalizator, włączający coś okropnego.

Cały drży, jakby ktoś ponownie polał go zimną wodą. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe, i coś nieprzerwanie nakazuje mu słuchać poleceń. Stara się nad tym panować, ale…

― To boli, prawda? Chcesz zabijać. Właśnie dlatego dosypałem ci ten specyficzny rodzaj narkotyku. Nadaje się idealnie na takich jak ty.

Więzy na rękach Zoro zostają zdjęte przez jednego z przeciwników, a miecz rzucony tuż obok. Nikt nie martwi się tym, że może zaatakować w każdej chwili. Nie wierzą w taką możliwość. Serce pirata bije teraz naprawdę mocno, a jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona. Jedynie bardzo powolny i głęboki oddech świadczy, że ten moment jest przełomowy.

― Dopóki nie zaspokoisz tego przymusu, nic innego nie będzie ważniejsze ― mówi dalej mężczyzna, a jego głos przypomina brzytwę, przecinającą powoli gardło ofiary. Jest mroczny, zachłanny, wrogi. ― To pragnienie będzie cię zżerać bardzo powoli. A kiedy już będzie po wszystkim i zrobisz to, czego nie będziesz w stanie powstrzymać, stracisz swój honor i upadniesz niżej od zwykłego, nędznego rzezimieszka. No dalej! ― Przywódca łapie bezbronną dziewczynę za włosy i rzuca ją na ziemię u stóp Zoro. ― Weź ją sobie!

Ofiara ma związane ręce na plecach i przerażona patrzy na górującego na nią przyszłego oprawcę, który podnosi miecz. Katana delikatnie opiera się o ziemię, jej nagie ostrze lśni w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Gdy Zoro dotyka głowy dziewczyny, palcami muskając najpierw włosy, potem kierując je w stronę ust, ta przygryza wargę, ale nie krzyczy. Pirat ma zamknięte oczy i nie patrzy na nią, ale jego twarz przeraża ją przez to jeszcze bardziej. To nie jest twarz spokojnego człowieka. To twarz osoby, która walczy z niemożliwym.

― ZABIJ JĄ! ― krzyczy przywódca, gdy nic się nie dzieje.

Świst ostrza przecinającego powietrze jest jedynym faktem, który zostaje zarejestrowany przez pozostałą dwójkę bandytów. Zaraz potem ich przywódca rozpada się na ich oczach na dwie, niemal idealne części. Chwilę później kolejny traci głowę, tuż pod linią szczęki.

― Co…?! ― Ostatni z grupki potyka się, cofając i patrząc z przerażeniem na upadające ciała.

W ciszy doskonale słychać chlupot, a krew jakby w zwolnionym tempie kapie na ziemię. Dłoń Zoro zakrywała cały czas usta klęczącej teraz dziewczyny, by nie wydała z siebie nawet pisku. Nadal nie patrzy na nią. Z ciężkim oddechem obserwuje uciekającego, który w końcu przerywa ciszę własnym, przerażonym krzykiem.

Zostają w lesie sami, tylko pirat i ofiara.

Wzrok dziewczyny pada na miecz skąpany we krwi, wciąż skapującej tuż obok jej drżących nóg. Z ledwością zauważa, że zostaje uwolniona i podniesiona z ziemi.

― Uciekaj stąd! ― warczy Zoro, popychając młodą kobietę i opadając na kolano.

Dziewczyna nie rusza się, obserwując dziwne zachowanie swojego wybawcy.

― Idź… Szybko ― szepcze mężczyzna z wyraźnym bólem w głosie.

― Um… Ale…

― IDŹ! ― Wrzask Zoro powoduje, że odskakuje od niego, ale nadal nie ucieka. Pirat podpierając się na mieczu kontynuuje, pytając zimno: ― Chcesz być zgwałcona, albo nawet zabita?!

Dziewczyna milczy, po chwili niemo dziękując szybkim pokłonem i zaczyna biec.

Nie dostrzega, że większość krwi, spływającej teraz po ostrzu należy już do Zoro, który trzyma je tak kurczowo, jakby wierzył, że uratuje mu życie. Gdy dziewczyna się wahała, powoli jego dłoń zsuwała się z rękojeści na ostrze. Tylko ten ból trzyma jego wolę na uwięzi, bo jego myśli krążą tylko wokół jednego.

_Dopóki nie zaspokoisz tego przymusu..._

Słyszy swój ciężki oddech i mocniej zaciska palce na ostrzu, nie mogąc uwolnić się od słów martwego już bandyty.

…_nic innego nie będzie ważniejsze._

Going Merry nadal jest piękną karawelą, choć przeszła już nie jedno. Blizny z potyczek jej załogi są doskonale widoczne nawet w świetle księżyca, gdy kucharz powoli schodzi na główny pokład i dostrzega jedną ze swoich pań.

― Panno Nami! ― Sanji krzyczy rozpromieniony, machając do niej.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna pytająco spogląda na kucharza.

― Nie zostajecie dziś z Robin w tutejszym hotelu? Czyżbyś czegoś zapomniała?

Dziewczyna podchodzi bliżej, potakując.

― To prawda, książki. Chciałam pokazać ją Robin.

Sanji pomaga wejść Nami na pokład, podając jej rękę, by nie straciła równowagi.

― Twoja wachta na statku, Sanji?

― Tak, dogadałem się wcześniej z Glonkiem. Zrobiłem petit fours*, czy chciałabyś trochę, panno Nami?

― Naprawdę? Z wielką ochotą. ― Dziewczyna wzdycha, myśląc o cudownych słodyczach kucharza. Może i jest szalony w swoim zachowaniu, ale gotowanie to jego pasja, którą wszyscy doceniają.

Sanji wraca szybko do kuchni, by przygotować poczęstunek dla dziewcząt, a Nami wchodzi do kajuty głównej po swoją książkę. Włącza światło, cały czas myśląc o niesamowitych umiejętnościach kucharza.

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważa skulonego pod ścianą Zoro. Mężczyzna nadal ściska miecz, chociaż już ukryty w pochwie.

― Zoro! ― Nawigatorka dostrzega go chwilę potem. ― Byłeś tutaj cały czas? Drzemiesz? Myślałam, że to twoja kolej na wachtę? ― Roronoa nie reaguje na jej pytania, nawet gdy przyjaciółka staje przed nim. ― Hej! Spójrz na mnie!

Wyciąga przed siebie rękę i już chce nim potrząsnąć, gdy zauważa krew skapującą z jego dłoni.

― Krwawisz. Jesteś ranny? Coś się stało…?

Podskakuje, gdy ta sama dłoń łapie ją nagle bardzo mocno za ramię.

― Zo…? ― Wzrok, który na nią skierował był tak zimny, że urwała przerażona tym, co mogło się za nim kryć.

Krzyk, jaki wyrywa się po chwili z jej gardła, mrozi krew w żyłach.

Właśnie on zatrzymuje w pół gestu Sanjiego. Natychmiast rozpoznaje do kogo należy.

_Panna Nami?!_

Wybiega z kuchni i kieruje się do miejsca, skąd dobiega krzyk.

― Przestań! Nie rób tego! To boli! Puść mnie! Zabiję cię, Zoro! NIE RÓB TEGO! ― Ostatni krzyk jest już pełen bólu, przerażenia i ogromnego strachu, który doskonale słychać w głosie.

Sanji prawie wyrywa drzwi z zawiasów, a jego oczom ukazuje się niespotykany i jednocześnie przerażający widok: Zoro klęczący na Nami i próbujący zedrzeć z niej ubranie. Sanji nie czeka na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Wykopuje Zoro znad szamoczącej się i próbującej uwolnić dziewczyny.

― Ty skurwielu! Co ty robisz?! ― wrzeszczy na niego.

Jego cios posyła Roronoa na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, roztrzaskując jego ciałem stojące tam puste beczki.

― Wszystko w porządku, Nami? ― Sanji pochyla się nad dziewczyną, pytając z troską w głosie.

Nami siada powoli, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Poza szokiem, wciąż widniejącym na jej twarzy, nie wydaje się mieć jakichkolwiek obrażeń.

― Tak… Wszystko dobrze.

Wcale nieuspokojony tym zapewnieniem Sanji podchodzi do ciężko oddychającego mężczyzny, nieruchomo siedzącego pod ścianą.

― Wstawaj, Zoro! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co zrobiłeś? Wszystko teraz zależy od tego, co masz do powiedzenia, ale twoje słowa i tak mi nie wystarczą.

Słowa kucharza nie docierają do Zoro, nawet nie wie, że to właśnie on tam jest. Myśli tylko o jednym. Jego umysł chce tylko jednego.

_Chcę gwałcić._

Nie chce o tym myśleć.

_Chcę gwałcić._

Powinien stąd odejść.

_Chcę gwałcić._

Jak najszybciej.

_Chcę gwałcić._

Nie powinno go tu być.

_Chcę gwałcić._

Żeby nie było za późno.

_Nie ważne kogo._

― Oj, oj, słuchasz mnie? ― Kucharz zapala papierosa, obserwując kamrata, który nie zwraca nadal nie niego uwagi.

…_rozszarpać na kawałeczki ze wszystkich sił…_

Ściskanie dłoni nie pomaga.

…_niech płacze i krzyczy. Niech błaga o litość…_

Zagryzanie ust nic nie daje.

…_tak…_

Zoro podnosi się powoli, nadal nie unosząc głowy w zamyśleniu i uśmiechając się morderczo do swoich myśli. Teraz one są jego panem.

… _zabić w najbardziej okrutny sposób…_

Sanji zamiera, widząc twarz Zoro. Nigdy dotąd Roronoa nie patrzył tak na kogokolwiek z załogi. Nigdy na przyjaciół. Kucharz nie rozumie, co się właśnie dzieje, takiego Zoro jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie widział. Jakby stał przed nim ktoś obcy. Nieznajomy. Wróg.

Roronoa drętwieje, nagle rozpoznając, kto przed nim stoi. Wygląda jakby ocknął się z koszmaru. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia, jednak myśli nadal nie dają mu spokoju, żądając tylko jednego. Musi to zatrzymać. Teraz. Chociaż na chwilę. Inaczej…

Nagle Zoro uderza się w twarz zranioną dłonią, ponownie upadając na kolana z ciężkim sapnięciem. Przyjaciele zamierają na taką reakcję, nie rozumiejąc jej wcale. On sam nie może złapać oddechu, starając się zapanować nad sobą. Nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę woli.

Nie przy nich. Nie chce ich…

Nie odsuwa ręki od twarzy, ściskając ją mocno w pięść i nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy towarzyszy.

― Nami. Przepraszam. Wszystko w porządku? ― szepcze łamiącym się głosem, a krew powoli kapie na drewnianą podłogę z ponownie otwartej rany.

Dziewczyna otrząsa się z szoku i jąkając się mówi:

― Ta… Tak.

― Oj, idioto! Krwawisz. ― Głos kucharza przebija się przez mętlik w umyśle szermierza, gdy ten kuca tuż przed nim.

― Pieprzony kuk! Zjeżdżaj! ― warczy wściekle, nadal jednak panując nad sobą. Z ledwością. ― Zabierz Nami ze sobą. Powiedz reszcie, żeby trzymała się z daleka ode mnie. ― Po dłuższej chwili milczenia otwiera oczy i dodaje cicho: ― Proszę. Idź. Już.

Sanji powoli wydmuchuje smugę dymu, próbując zrozumieć to, co się dzieje. Decyduje się jednak posłuchać. Odwraca się do przyjaciółki.

― Nami, chodźmy. ― Łapie ją za ramię i lekko ciągnie w stronę wyjścia.

― Ale…? Czekaj! ― Dziewczyna próbuje wyrwać się z jego mocnego uścisku.

― Wszystko jest w porządku. Chodźmy ― nalega.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi powoduje, że Zoro łapie głębszy oddech, odsuwając od twarzy dłoń i patrząc na krew na podłodze.

― Cholera!

_Chcę gwałcić._

― Cholera!

_Chcę zabić._

― Nie ma sposobu, żeby to powstrzymać? Skurwiel! ― krzyczy, szarpiąc się za włosy.

_Nie ważne kogo, chcę go zniszczyć. Niech płacze i krzyczy. Niech błaga o litość._

― Przestań! Przestań! O czym ty, do diabła, myślisz?! ― Uderza z całej siły głową o podłogę.

Ból powstrzymuje na krótkie chwile okropny przymus. Na bardzo krótko. Pragnienia ciągle wracają, ponaglają, zmuszają. Nie dają za wygraną. Nie chcą dać.

Ból już nie pomaga. Nie powstrzymuje.

Zoro zamiera, słysząc czyjeś kroki na pokładzie statku.

_Nie wracaj!_

Przerażenie szarpie nim, niczym dzikie zwierze swoją ofiarę. Zasłanianie oczu już nic nie daje. Ból już nic nie wskóra. Teraz istnieje tylko jedno niepowstrzymane, dzikie pragnienie.

Księżyc, jak niemy świadek przestępstwa obserwuje wszystko, co dzieje się w jego świetle. Ulice miasta już dawno opustoszały i widać tylko parę, zmierzającą niespiesznie w stronę swojego celu. Łatwo dostrzec ich zdenerwowanie, niepewność i lęk.

― Przepraszam, panno Nami, ale wróć do hotelu beze mnie. ― Sanji zatrzymuje nagle dziewczynę, jednocześnie na krótki moment odwracając głowę w stronę, z której przyszli.

― Chcesz wrócić? ― Nami opuszcza głowę i ściska nerwowo brzeg spódnicy.

― Tak, muszę się dowiedzieć, co się stało. ― Kucharz odwraca się już całym ciałem i patrzy w stronę, gdzie przycumowali statek. ― Nie możemy go tak zostawić.

― Masz rację ― zgadza się z nim. ― Nie był sobą.

― Przekaż Robin, żeby znalazła Luffy'ego i pozostałych. Zostańcie w hotelu dopóki nie wrócę ― prosi i zaczyna zawracać.

― Dobra. ― I choć dziewczyna chce, by tego nie robił wie, że tak trzeba. I tak go nie powstrzyma.

Pozwala mu zawrócić.

― Ach! Sanji! Dzięki za wszystko! ― krzyczy za nim jeszcze.

Jej słowa docierają do kucharza i ten natychmiast promienieje, zaczynając swój dziwaczny taniec pełen serca i miłości.

_Sądzę, że mógłby się wydawać całkiem normalny, gdyby przestał się tak wygłupiać,_ myśli Nami i kontynuuje drogę do hotelu, aby poinformować o wszystkim resztę.

_Całe szczęście, że Nami nie wydaje się zbyt zszokowana tym, co zaszło. Ten głos... Ona nie może tak przez ciebie krzyczeć, ty durny Glonku_, pomyślał Sanji, nie oglądając się jednak na dziewczynę.

Zastanawiał się nad dziwnym zachowaniem towarzysza przyspieszając, by jak najszybciej zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje. Wchodząc na pokład jednak coś kazało mu zwolnić. Wsłuchał się we własne kroki, rozbrzmiewające cichym stukotem w panującej tutaj ciszy. Na statku nic nie wskazuje na to, że przed chwilą doszło do jakiejś kłótni wśród załogi. Tylko promienie księżyca oświetlają karawelę, padając niewinnie na drzwi, za którymi jest on.

_Mówienie „proszę" do mnie? Musisz być pijany. Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Coś się stało, prawda? Przecież my dwaj ciągle walczymy…_

Zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami z dłonią na klamce, myśląc ciągle o nim.

_Ale przynajmniej wiem, że nie jesteś kimś podłym. A więc, Zoro…_

Naciska ją wolno, otwierając drzwi.

_Co ci się dokładnie stało…?_

Zamyka je za sobą i zostaje tuż za progiem. Zoro nadal siedzi w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił. Nie patrzy na niego.

― Hej, gówniany szermierzu! ― rzuca, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie, a dym z papierosa ulatnia się powoli ku sufitowi.

Roronoa dłonią znów zasłania twarz i Sanji nie może dostrzec jego oczu.

― Po co tu jesteś? ― Nawet jego głos wydaje się kucharzowi jakiś obcy.

― Posłuchać, co masz do powiedzenia. ― Powoli zaciąga się dymem, by po chwili wypuścić go z ust.

― Wynoś się! ― warczy Zoro. ― Czy nie powiedziałem ci…?!

― Tak, mówiłeś… ale chcę wiedzieć… co się z tobą dzieje… ― Przegarnia dłonią włosy, starając się nie wybuchnąć i zrozumieć mężczyznę.

Ten jedynie prycha na te słowa, a zaraz potem wybucha głośnym śmiechem, który wcale nie wydaje się być wesołym. Brzmi jak śmiech szaleńca, lub kogoś, kto przegrał niezwykle ważną walkę.

― Co jest takiego zabawnego?

W tej chwili…

W tej chwili nie ma już Zoro, choć dla Sanjiego ten fakt nadal nie zaistniał.

Siedzący na ziemi mężczyzna opuszcza dłoń i spogląda drapieżnie na kucharza.

― Skoro chcesz wiedzieć, to ci pokażę ― mówi ostro, zupełnie obcym głosem.

_Całego mnie pochłonął mrok._

Pierwszy atak zaskakuje Sanjiego. Jego zmysły nie rejestrują nawet momentu, w którym Zoro podnosi się i zadaje pierwszy cios w szczękę, odrzucając go w tył. Następnie trafia w brzuch, tylko po to, żeby wrócić do twarzy i powalić go na wyszorowane deski. Kucharz czuje, jak szermierz chce go podnieść za koszulę i sam atakuje z pół obrotu, nie trafiając jednak. Natychmiast uderza drugą nogą, kopniakiem celując w pierś.

Zamiera. Jego prawa stopa zostaje zatrzymana tuż przed celem. Mężczyzna trzyma ją w żelaznym uchwycie obu rąk i z każdą sekundą naciska jeszcze mocniej, zachłannie obserwując jego twarz. Zimny uśmiech na twarzy Roronoa jest jedynym ostrzeżeniem tego, co zaraz potem następuje.

Ostry trzask zawtórował rozpaczliwemu krzykowi.

_Ten skurwiel ją złamał…!_, pomyślał zszokowany, z trudem łapiąc hausty powietrza, gdy ból ogarniał całą jego stopę.

To nie był jednak koniec.

Zoro gwałtownym szarpnięciem łapie go za koszulę, podnosząc do góry. Jego ręka zaciska się na lewym ramieniu Sanjiego, przesuwając je coraz bardziej do tyłu, napierając coraz silniej. Zrozumienie nagle dotarło do kucharza.

― Nie! Przestań, Zoro! Proszę, przestań! Tylko nie moje ramię! ZORO!

Krzyk blondyna rozdziera ciszę, ponownie rozchodząc się echem po pomieszczeniu.

― Chciałem to usłyszeć ― szepcze mu do ucha, rzucając go zaraz potem na podłogę.

Mężczyzna zwija się z bólu, trzymając za zranione miejsce.

_Dzięki bogu, to tylko wybicie._

To nie był jednak koniec koszmaru. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy poczuł, jak Zoro przyciska go mocniej do podłogi, wciskając mu palce do ust, a drugą ręką zrywając z niego koszulę.

_Nie mówcie mi, że on chce…!_, myśli, kojarząc od razu, co chwilę wcześniej Roronoa chciał zrobić Nami.

Panika powoduje, że zaczyna się bronić, uderzając zdrową ręką w dłoń, która nadal tkwi w jego ustach. Zaraz potem ponawia uderzenie, trafiając tym razem w szczękę Zoro i odrzucając go od siebie.

_Rozumiem już._

Sanji nagle pojmuje, co się dzieje. Nie ma siły się sam podnieś, jego oddech jest zbyt ciężki, a ciało nie słucha poleceń.

_Dlatego mówił…_

Ściska pięści ze złości.

_Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego powiedział, żeby nikomu nie pozwolić się do niego zbliżać._

Próbuje sięgnąć do klamki, by uciec. Szarpnięcie za włosy ponownie powala go na podłogę. Zoro góruje nad nim, a jego twarz jest niczym lodowiec, nie wyrażając żadnej emocji. Jedynie w oczach czai się dziwny, niezaspokojony głód. Sanji próbuje się bronić, łapiąc mężczyznę za ramię, ale natychmiast zostaje ściśnięty za krtań i przyduszony.

Ze łzami bólu w oczach widzi nad sobą twarz Zoro, która jest teraz zupełnie obca.

On sam nie ma już siły trzymać go i jego dłoń powoli opada.

_Wiedział... Ten facet... Wiedział, że stanie się taki._

Zostaje puszczony i powietrze nagle dociera do jego płuc, a Sanji wciąga je łapczywie.

_Dlatego chciał trzymać nas z daleka._

Kolejne szarpnięcie, tym razem w okolicach pasa powoduje, że przełyka głośno i bezsilnie.

_A ja beztrosko, bezmyślnie wróciłem._

Spodnie zostają zerwane i rzucone w kąt. Zoro oblizuje się niczym kot nad złapaną myszą i powoli, rozkoszując się zwycięstwem, rozpina swoje spodnie, wyjmując nabrzmiały członek. Szybkie, pewne wtargnięcie boli bardziej od złamania. Ból gorszy tym bardziej, że zadany przez NIEGO.

_To jest tylko moja wina._

*petit fours – nie zmieniałam nazwy, ponieważ nie oddaje ona prawdziwości tego przysmaku. Małe biszkoptowe cudeńka z dodatkiem mas, czekolady i mistrzowskich dekoracji. Każde ciastko to osobne dzieło artystyczne, podawane często w najdroższych restauracjach świata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Utracenie duszy**

**Cz. 2.**

_To nie wszystko. Ciągle mi czegoś brak._

Zoro jest naprawdę brutalny. Zupełnie ignoruje wykrzywioną bólem twarz, dążąc jedynie do zaspokojenia siebie.

Sanji zagryza silnie wargi, znosząc męki w ciszy. Nie pierwszy raz on i były łowca piratów walczyli ze sobą, ale to, co teraz odczuwa, jest po prostu koszmarne. Stara się ze wszystkich sił nie okazać, jak bardzo cierpi. Przecież to tak naprawdę nie Zoro…

Gdy widzi nad sobą jego zaciętą, zastygłą w okrutnym uśmiechu twarz, już wie, że ten mężczyzna nie okaże mu litości. Cokolwiek teraz się z nim dzieje, nie ma tam prawdziwego Zoro.

― Czy to boli? ― Słowa nasiąknięte są sarkazmem, a Sanji czuje jeszcze mocniejsze pchnięcie. ― Więc płacz! ― nakazuje wściekle Roronoa.

Cierpienie samo wyciska łzy z oczu kucharza. Z jego ust zaczynają wyrywać się krzyki bólu, choć walczy, by zachować ciszę. Krew wraz z jego potem i łzami spływa na podłogę.

― Krzycz. Więcej. No, zabaw mnie!

Sanji nie chce krzyczeć. Zasłania dłonią usta.

_To jest okropne. Boli…_

Krzyczy tylko w duszy, nie pozwala sobie, by z jego ust wydostał się kolejny dźwięk.

Zoro śmieje się cicho, wyraźnie bawi go ta sytuacja, jego chore szczęście rozświetla twarz, gdy nagle wychodzi z Sanjiego. Ma inne zamiary.

Pociągnięciem za włosy swojej ofiary unosi ją wyżej i wywołuje tym krótki okrzyku bólu, który tylko minimalnie go zadowala. Sanji opiera się na łokciach, nie mając innej możliwości ruchu. Drży, gdy bark daje o sobie znać. Zostaje zmuszony do otwarcia ust, gdy nacisk palców na żuchwę nie daje mu innego wyboru. Dławi się, gdy gorący i całkiem spory członek pirata wdziera się w niego aż po samo gardło. Roronoa jest już na granicy, ale jego pragnienie nie jest wystarczająco zaspokojone.

― Połkniesz wszystko.

Słychać tylko zduszone i bezsilne odgłosy krztuszenia się, gdy penis dociera za głęboko.

_To ciągle nie wystarcza._

Zoro ostrym szarpnięciem odsuwa od siebie kaszlącego mężczyznę, zmieniając nagle zdanie. Tak samo mocno uderza jego głową w najbliższą ścianę.

_Jeszcze nie. Chcę więcej._

Unosi kucharza, opierając go plecami o ścianę i przyciska nogi mocno do jego piersi, wchodząc w niego ponownie.

_Więcej! Dopóki wszystko się nie zmieni._

Pchnięcia są jeszcze mocniejsze i brutalniejsze niż wcześniej. Rany otwierają się jeszcze bardziej.

― Czasem nie zrobiłeś się ciaśniejszy? ― Śmiech Zoro brzmi jak obelga.

Sanji ma dość. Bólu, krzywdy.

_CHOL…CHOLERA!_

Próbuje odepchnąć oprawcę. Nie jest w stanie jednak za wiele zrobić z takimi obrażeniami. Jego ręka zostaje powstrzymana w połowie ruchu i odepchnięta na bok. Zoro przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, unosząc jego biodra i wbijając się głębiej.

― Ciągle próbujesz się bronić? ― pyta chłodno Roronoa. ― Ty żywotny skurwielu!

Były łowca piratów przyciska go mocniej do ściany, będąc teraz tak blisko, że jego złoty, potrójny kolczyk brzęczy tuż przy twarzy Sanjiego. Ten unosi dłoń i bezwiednie go trąca drżącymi palcami. Do jego uszu ponownie dociera delikatny dźwięk.

_Jeżeli teraz się złamię…_

Zachłannie obejmuje Zoro, nie zważając na ból promieniujący z wybitego barku.

…_Tym, który będzie potem cierpiał, będziesz ty…_

Wtula się mocniej.

…_Zoro._

Roronoa zamiera.

_Zoro._

Czuje ramiona obejmujące go wcale nie ze strachu, czy bólu, ale całkiem opiekuńcze i ufne.

Rzuca z powrotem Sanjiego na podłogę, bijąc po twarzy.

_Co jest z nim nie tak?!_

Wysuwa się z mężczyzny i ponawia wtargnięcie z jeszcze większą brutalnością, choć wydaje się to niemożliwe.

_Co, do diabła, jest z nim nie tak?_

Ból wtargnięć nie potrafi wymazać tych myśli z umysłu Sanjiego. Zaciska tylko zęby, by nie krzyczeć.

_O to chciałem tylko zapytać._

Serce kucharza łka.

_Płacz i rozpaczliwy krzyk…_

― Więcej… Krzycz! Płacz! ― Zoro każde słowo przypieczętowuje ciosem w twarz.

…_to, co chciałem zobaczyć…_

― Mówiłem ci, zabaw mnie!

Ciężkie ze zmęczenia oddechy łączą się w jedno.

…_postać błagającą o litość._

Ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Zoro jest ostre, lodowate. Sanjiego zamglone i cierpiące.

― …oro…

_Nie ten głos… Nie te oczy…_

Drżenie. Wzrok Roronoa tężeje zszokowany.

― Zoro. ― Pojedyncza łza spływa po policzku Sanjiego, gdy ponownie próbuje dotknąć mężczyzny.

_Nie żebym nie pragnął tych ramion._

_Zabiję go._

Odepchnięcie jest tak nagłe, że odbiera na moment oddech Sanjiemu. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy napotyka wzrok oprawcy. Dłoń Roronoa ponownie odnajduje jego szyję, przyduszając. Tym razem jego biodra zostają uniesione do góry, a penetracja zostaje wznowiona z tą samą brutalnością co wcześniej.

― Twój tyłek chyba to lubi, wiesz? ― rzuca pirat zimno, obrzucając go zadowolonym, okrutnym spojrzeniem. Trzyma jego nogę i wchodzi w niego raz za razem z głośnym plaśnięciem, coraz bardziej rozmazując krew na udach ofiary.

_Tak, ale czy nie chciałem tego?, _myśli kucharz,wracając do momentu decyzji pozostawienia Nami i powrotu. Przecież już wtedy zdecydował.

Ręka na gardle zaciska się nagle, niemal całkowicie tamując dopływ powietrza.

― Bronisz się, ale już prawie dochodzisz? Wygląda na to, że mimo wszystko ci się to podoba!

_Trzeba to zakończyć. Teraz._

Do pierwszej dłoni dołącza druga, zaciskając się jeszcze silniej na gardle leżącego niemal bezwładnie mężczyzny.

_Lepiej go zabiję._

Sanji patrzy na twarz Zoro, uśmiechającego się okrutnie. Ledwo go widzi, mgła zasnuwa mu wzrok.

_Zanim przypomnę sobie coś ważnego._

Niewielki hotel na obrzeżach miasta, był właśnie tym, który wybrała na nocleg załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy. Pokój dziewcząt był przestronny i gustownie urządzony, nawet jak na tak małą miejscowość.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― pyta Robin, stawiając na stoliku tacę z herbatą.

Nami opowiada pokrótce zdarzenie, w którym brała udział. Nie jest to nic miłego i męczy ją to tak bardzo, że musi się tym z kimś podzielić.

― To musiało być okropne ― potakuje przyjaciółka, doskonale ją rozumiejąc. ― Cieszę się, że do niczego nie doszło. Proszę. ― Podaje Nami filiżankę aromatycznego napoju,

― Dzięki. ― Dziewczyna odbiera ją i powoli wciąga przyjemny zapach. ― Tylko się wystraszyłam. I mam nadzieję, nie spotkać nikogo tak silnego ― dodaje, obserwując sporego siniaka na swojej ręce. Potem prycha niezadowolona. ― Wkurza mnie jednak to, że Sanji zapomniał o moich petit fours ― złości się na całego, ukrywając w ten sposób strach, który od jakiegoś czasu nie daje jej spokoju.

Jednak nie czuje lęku z powodu tego, co się stało, lecz tego, co może się dopiero wydarzyć.

― Miałaś szczęście, że kucharz tam był.

― Tak, masz rację. Naprawdę mnie uratował. ― Spogląda w okno ze smutkiem i szepcze:

― Z Sanjim będzie wszystko w porządku, prawda?

― Och, na pewno. Będzie dobrze. Przecież to Sanji.

Śmiech rozbrzmiewa zewsząd. Nie daje chwili spokoju. Zagłusza wszystko inne. Jedyne, czego nie rozprasza to panującego mroku. Jest wszędzie tak samo jak ten śmiech.

_Co? Kto tam? Zamkniesz się, ok? Zamknij się mówię?!_

Śmiech jednak nadal wypełnia jego uszy, jakby drwił z jego słabości.

_Mówię ci, zamknij się! Idź sobie gdzie indziej!_

_Zamknij się!_

_Zamknij się!_

_Zamknij się! _

_Zamknij się… _

― Zamknij się! Bądź cicho!

Zoro zamiera, słysząc własny głos.

_Going Merry?_

Rozpoznaje miejsce, choć wokół niego jest niepokojąco cicho. To nie jest normalne, szczególnie na tym statku.

Jego oddech wydaje się być jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu.

_Co jest?_

Nie pojmuje, co się stało, ma mętlik w głowie. Mimochodem zastanawia się, dlaczego klęczy na podłodze.

_To ja powinienem się zamknąć._

Spogląda w dół. Jego dłoń ściska szyję Sanjiego. Twarz mężczyzny zbryzgana jest krwią, posiniaczona. Na policzkach widać odciśnięte ślady palców.

_Co to jest? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?_

Widzi swój członek tuż przy zakrwawionym i pełnym spermy wejściu Sanjiego.

Wspomnienia uderzają w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba.

_Chwileczkę…_

Dotyka szyi kucharza, szukając pulsu. Nie wyczuwa nic.

_Nie mów, że…_

Unosi ostrożnie głowę mężczyzny, ale to, co widzi zapiera mu oddech. Oczy Sanjiego są mokre od łez i mgliste. Nie ma w nich najmniejszego śladu życia.

_Dlaczego zrobiłem... coś takiego?_

― Hej! Trzymaj się jakoś!

Nie może dać się zawładnąć rosnącej panice.

_On nie… oddycha! _

Natychmiast zaczyna akcję ratunkową, starając się przywrócić mężczyźnie funkcje życiowe.

_Cholera! _

Usta kucharza smakują krwią.

_Dlaczego nie złapałem za rękę tamtego barmana?! _

Kładzie dłonie na nieruchomej piersi Sanjiego i bez zastanowienia naciska mocno w okolicach mostka. Rozpaczliwie rozpoczyna masaż serca.

_Cholera! Wracaj._

Odsuwa od siebie obezwładniające przerażenie i potworne wspomnienia. Nie może przegrać kolejnej walki.

_WRACAJ! _

_Dlaczego… Dlaczego musiałem wrócić właśnie tutaj?!_

Oddech.

_Dlaczego?_

Uciski.

_Dlaczego?_

Oddech.

_Dlaczego?_

Uciski.

_Dlaczego nie…_

Nagle zaprzestaje masażu, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Gniew na siebie samego niemal go rozsadza. Jak mógł to zrobić…?

…_dostrzegłem, że to on. _

Podnosi się, a wściekłość wybucha w nim gwałtownym płomieniem. Wszystko, co znajduje się pod ręką, zostaje zniszczone. Puszki z żywnością wyginają się pod ciosami, worki pękają, a butelki roztrzaskują się w drobny mak. Krew z poranionych w ten sposób dłoni plami wszystko dookoła. Nagle ręka uderza tuż przy samej twarzy nieruchomego Sanjiego. Krew pozostawia po sobie plamę na deskach podłogi. Zoro pada na kolana przy jego ciele i ostrożnie dotyka twarzy kucharza.

Szloch wyrywa się z piersi pirata.

_Nie myślałem…_

Łapie się za głowę i zakrwawione, obolałe dłonie wędrują we włosy, targając je w rozpaczy.

…_że mógłbyś znienawidzić się tak bardzo._

Pokój dziewcząt w hotelu jest zapełniony. Wszyscy niecierpliwie czekają na powrót kucharza.

Luffy nagle porusza się niespokojnie, jakby coś go do tego zmusiło, nakazało, wołało.

― W porządku! ― Wstaje i kieruje się do okna. ― Wracam na statek!

― Luffy, poczekaj! ― Usopp próbuje go powstrzymać i jakoś wcale go nie dziwi, że kapitan chce wyjść oknem. Mało rzeczy związanych z Luffym może go jeszcze zaskoczyć. Chyba tylko to, że może nie być głodnym. On zawsze jest przecież głodny. ― Nie poczekasz, aż Sanji wróci?

― Czekałem już wystarczająco długo ― zauważa chłodno, a to kolejna rzecz raczej u niego niespotykana.

Kapitan poważny jest tylko w kilku ważnych rzeczach. W końcu jednak chodzi o jego nakama, więc ten fakt nie zaskakuje aż tak bardzo.  
― Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! Może Sanji ma jakiś plan, a ty nie powinieneś biegać tak beztrosko dookoła.  
― A co jeśli nie ma? Kiedy Zoro stawał się dziwny, ty potrafiłeś mu wkopać i jakoś go zamknąć. Tak długo, jak potrafiłeś to zrobić.  
― Myślisz, że Sanji… Ale on nie chce go zabić? ― upewniał się Usopp.  
― Hę? ― Chopper nie mógł pojąć, do czego zmierza Luffy.  
― Nawet gdyby była ku temu sposobność, nie sądzę, aby był zdolny do zabicia Zoro. I nie chodzi tutaj o siłę. Znasz Sanjiego. Poza tym, nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na udźwignięcie takiej odpowiedzialności sam. Dobra! Nie idźcie za mną ― rozkazuje.  
― Co? A, tak ― zgadzają się natychmiast. Jakoś nie mają zamiaru stawać na drodze tej trójki, gdy dojdzie do walki. ― Do zobaczenia później.

Luffy bez wahania wyskakuje przez okno, a dwóch pozostawionych przyjaciół zamyśla się na krótką chwilę.  
― Usopp? ― Pierwszy odzywa się Chopper.  
― Ta? ― Spoglądanie w okno nawet pokładowemu strzelcowi niewiele pomaga w ukojeniu nerwów.  
― Czy Luffy idzie zabić… Zoro? ― Pada pytanie, które gnębi ich obu.  
― Ty idio…! ― Odwraca się natychmiast i zaczyna tarmosić biednym reniferem, aż temu zaczyna kręcić się w głowie. ― Nie waż się mówić takich złowieszczych rzeczy! Nie ma mowy, żeby tak się stało!  
― Ale, ale… Więc dlaczego powiedział coś takiego?

Szarpanina nagle ustaje, a wzrok długonosego przyjaciela staje się nieczytelny.

― Usopp? ― Zdziwiony takim zachowaniem Chopper próbuje uzyskać odpowiedź.  
― Cokolwiek się dzieje, bardziej martwię się o Sanjiego ― odpowiada cicho.  
― Martwisz się, że nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać Zoro?  
― To możliwe… ― rzuca tamten załamany, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Nagły hałas odwraca jego uwagę. ― Hej! Czekaj!

Renifer porywa swoją torbę lekarską i zmierza truchtem w stronę drzwi.  
― A co, jeśli coś stało się Sanjiemu? Mówimy tutaj tylko o możliwościach, a nie wiemy jeszcze nic! ― Ściska mocno swój cenny bagaż. ― A co, jeśli on potrzebuje mojej pomocy?  
― Nie dojdzie do tego! Czyż właśnie o tym nie mówił Luffy? Nie wygaduj takich bzdur! ― Pełen bólu krzyk Usoppa zatrzymuje Choppera w miejscu.  
― Co zatem powinniśmy zrobić? ― pyta ten cicho, nie odwracając się.  
― Hej, co jest grane? ― Zwabione hałasem w drzwiach stają Robin i Nami.

Jednak ci nie zwracają na nie uwagi, a one nie wtrącają się, czekając cierpliwie.  
― Mogę zrozumieć twoje uczucia. ― Usopp odwraca do siebie małe stworzenie. ― Ale, Chopper… Nie wierzysz w Luffy'ego? Nie wierzysz w niego? ― Renifer niemo potwierdza, że wierzy, kiwając głową. Jego oczy już są pełne łez. Zawsze był bardzo uczuciowym przyjacielem. ― Tak samo jak w Zoro i Sanjiego? Czekanie również jest ważne, ponieważ jeśli potrafimy to zrobić, to tak, jakbyśmy byli pewni, że na pewno wrócą.

Renifer pociąga nosem i wyciera łzy. Jego smutna mina ukazuje teraz determinację odnośnie podjętej decyzji. Siada tuż obok Usoppa.

― Masz rację. ― Przyciąga torbę i czeka.

Wszyscy czekają. Nawet jeśli to boli ich serca, wierzą w Luffy'ego, Sanjiego oraz Zoro.

Zoro od dłuższej chwili nie porusza się. Klęczy tuż przy ciele kucharza, któremu założył na powrót ubranie nie chcąc, by ktoś widział go w takim stanie i… próbuje zrozumieć. Wspomnienia z gwałtu szarpią nim. Ciągle widzi tę dłoń, która próbuje go dotknąć. Zakrwawioną, poranioną, sięgającą po to, aby go dotknąć.

_Ty gówniany szermierzu…_

Nawet jeśli ciągle słyszy ten upierdliwy głos w swojej głowie, to ciało Sanjiego leży u jego stóp. Nic tego już nie zmieni. On go…

_Nawet jeśli jesteś ranny, żyj dalej. To… jest tak… jak mi kiedyś powiedziano._

Powoli bierze swój miecz do ręki. Uznaje to za najlepszą decyzję dzisiejszego dnia.

_Wiem. Nie sądzę, byś mi wybaczył._

Odgarnia kosmyk włosów z twarzy kucharza.

_Bycie po twojej stronie było dobre._

Przymyka z bólem oczy, ale obraz Sanjiego nie chce zniknąć.

_Nawet walki z tobą były zabawne._

Obraz kucharza, który wypominał mu nawet kolor włosów.

_Kochałem twoje jedzenie._

Mężczyzny, który był zawsze uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy, gdy zjedzono wszystko bez grymaszenia.

_Kochałem cię. Ceniłem cię. Wszystko, co związane było z tobą._

Ostatni raz muska palcami rozchylone usta Sanjiego.

_Nie będę mógł cię już zawołać po imieniu._

Klęka na podłodze naprzeciw drzwi i wyjmuje miecz. Ogląda go, badając przez chwilę spojrzeniem. Kieruje ostrze w stronę ramienia i zamiera. Teraz nie ma już innego wyjścia. Karę musi ponieść. Chce ją ponieść.

― Chodź i… zabij mnie, Luffy!

_Zostawiam to w twoich rękach._


	3. Chapter 3

**Utracenie duszy**

**Cz. 3.**

Uderzenie Luffy'ego roztrzaskało na drobne kawałki drzwi, za którymi w pewnym oddaleniu klęczał Zoro. Mimo to, huk nie spowodował żadnej reakcji u pirata. Może małe drgnięcie, ale prawie niewidoczne dla otoczonego resztkami drzwi Monkeya.

— Hej, ty!

Kapitan natychmiast dostrzega miecz tuż przy ramieniu swojego szermierza. Nie podoba mu się ten widok. Nie oznacza nic dobrego. Nie może uwierzyć, że mogło dojść do takiej sytuacji.

Zoro nie odwraca się, słysząc jego głos, ani nie reaguje w żaden inny sposób. Nie ma siły, ani odwagi, by spojrzeć w oczy kapitanowi.  
_Kurczę. Przyszedłeś za wcześnie, Luffy__._

Może gdyby się spóźnił, Monkey nie musiałby go zabijać. Sam zrobiłby to za niego, by nie plamić jego rąk. Nie chce być pierwszą śmiertelną ofiarą na koncie kapitana.

— Co ty, u licha, wyprawiasz?! — wrzeszczy do niego Luffy, rozglądając się po zrujnowanym pomieszczeniu, chociaż największych właśnie sam dokonał, wkraczając do środka w swoim stylu.

Natychmiast dostrzega kucharza, leżącego bez ruchu na podłodze.

— Sanji! Wszystko dobrze? Co się dzieje z Zoro? — Podbiega do niego, zasypując go pytaniami.

Zatrzymuje się tuż przy nim, gdy ten nawet nie drgnie na dźwięk jego głosu. Widząc krew, która go otacza, nie wierzy własnym oczom.

— Sanji?

Luffy, klękając, jest tym widokiem przerażony. Unosi go ostrożnie na swoje kolana, a głowa kucharza opada bezwładnie do tyłu. Kładzie powoli na niej dłoń, słysząc, jak Zoro wstaje i zatrzymuje się kilka kroków za nim. Słowa Zoro nie mają w sobie ani grama emocji, jakby ziały całkowitą pustką.  
— To ja go zabiłem. — Luffy zamiera, przytulając Sanjiego delikatnie do piersi, gdy dociera do niego sens tej wypowiedzi. — Odejdę z załogi, kapitanie.

— Czyżby? — rzuca chłodno, biorąc przelewające mu się przez ręce ciało i przenosząc je pod ścianę tak, by oprzeć o nią przyjaciela. Wygląda to tak, jakby chciał, by Sanji patrzył na to, co ma się właśnie stać.

Zoro mu nie przeszkadza, czeka cierpliwie. Jego twarz wyraża pewien rodzaj smutku, którego nie da się opisać zwykłymi słowami. Wygląda, jakby się poddał, i było mu już wszystko jedno. Przyjmuje do wiadomości swoją przegraną, choć jeszcze nawet nie zaczął walczyć.  
— Odejdziesz, jeśli zdołasz mnie pokonać. — Wrogość spojrzenia nie dziwi Zoro, jednak jej siła już bardziej.

Kapitana patrzy tak tylko na tych, którzy krzywdzą jego nakama*1. Takim spojrzeniem obdarzył Arlonga za doprowadzenie Nami do łez. Pirat bardzo dobrze pamięta, jak to się dla ryboluda skończyło. Wie, że i jego to czeka. Teraz.

Luffy, bez uprzedzenia, uderza z całej siły władającego*2 jednocześnie prawą ręką i lewą nogą. To są potężne ciosy, ale Zoro nie należy do słabeuszy. I choć cofa się odrobinę, powstrzymuje oba. Pierwszy, skierowany w jego twarz, zatrzymuje dłonią. Drugi, celujący w kolano, zewnętrzną stroną ręki, dzierżącej nadal miecz. Jego ostrze znajduje się centymetry od twarzy kapitana. Mgnienie oka i ostrze zostaje odbite sandałem, odsuwając w ten sposób zagrożenie jedynej broni mogącej zranić gumowego człowieka. Tym razem Zoro atakuje, trafiając Luffy'ego czubkiem ostrza przez pierś. Uskok w ostatniej chwili powoduje, że pojawia się tylko cienka strużka krwi. Połączony jest on jednak z natychmiastowym atakiem gumowego karabinu. Szybkość tych uderzeń jest prawie niewidoczna, ale dla Zoro nadal możliwa do powstrzymania.

Walka wre, żadna ze stron się nie poddaje, choć Zoro nie ma serca do zwycięstwa.

Żaden z walczących nie zwraca uwagi na ciało Sanjiego: samotne i opuszczone w wirze pojedynku.

Ciemność odchodzi. Myśli Sanjiego nadal są zamglone i nie pojmuje, co się w tej chwili wokół niego dzieje. Słyszy krzyki i uderzenia na przemian ze szczękiem broni, jednak on wciąż przeżywa ostatnie chwile przed utratą przytomności.  
_To było ostatnie, co widziałem… zimny uśmiech… na jego twarzy._

Wspomnienie zbliżającej się dłoni, która ma go zabić oraz mroczna i tak obca twarz Roronoa.  
_Wydawał mi się nieco przymuszony._

Wspomina dwie postacie Zoro. Pierwsza z nich siedzi skulona pod ścianą i walczy, aby zapanować nad sobą, a ta druga atakuje i zadaje ból z rozmysłem, jest okrutna i nie okazuje cienia litości.

_O czym ja wtedy myślałem, wracając tak chętnie?_

Tę, która prosiła go, by odszedł i tę, która go zraniła, ciesząc się z tego.  
_Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym, jak się to dla ciebie skończy?_

Ostatni moment przytomności.  
_Wybacz. Przepraszam, Zoro. Za to… że to ja spowodowałem twoje cierpienie.__  
_Walka trwa jakby obok, nie dociera do jego otępiałego umysłu. Nawet wstrząs spowodowany roztrzaskaniem ściany przez ciało Zoro nie wywołuje żadnej reakcji Sanjiego, tkwiącego gdzieś na granicy świadomości.

Roronoa nie przestaje, powoli wychodzi naprzeciw swojego kapitana. Obaj są już bardzo poranieni. Jednak nadal obaj niezłomni w swoich postanowieniach.

— Masz… Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, Zoro? — zadaje pytanie Luffy, stojąc u wejścia do pomieszczenia, z którego chwilę wcześniej wyrzucił tak ostro towarzysza.

Coś zwraca jego uwagę i odwraca się, ale jedyne, co dostrzega to głowa kucharza, która opadła. Na jego twarzy pojawia się smutny grymas, ale moment później zastępuje go złość.  
— Ten ocean. — Zoro zatrzymuje się przed Luffym. — Pozwól mi, proszę, spróbować znaleźć ten ocean.

Jakby wiedział, że nie ma szans wygrać z kapitanem. Jakby tylko to marzenie kucharza miało dla niego teraz sens. Pochyla tylko głowę, zamykając oczy.

Luffy bardo dobrze wie, jakim torem biegną myśli szermierza.  
_All blue.__ Szlag!, _przeklina w swoich myślach i zaciska pięści.  
— Ty i Sanji… Obaj jesteście bezmózgimi skurczybykami! — wykrzykuje na granicy furii.

Zdziwiony tym stwierdzeniem Zoro otwiera oczy i podnosi głowę. Luffy może i jest nietypowym kapitanem, jednym na milion, ale ma dar do odczytywania uczuć innych, nawet jeśli oni sami starają się to bardzo głęboko ukryć. Jak dotąd nigdy się nie pomylił.  
— Przypuszczalnie masz rację — zgadza się z nim Zoro, uśmiechając ironicznie.

W tym momencie w Luffym coś pęka. Nie chce, żeby pirat tak się uśmiechał, bo to oznacza, że… Coś, czego on za żadne skarby nie pragnie, aby się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło.

— Nie szczerz się tak! — Łapie Roronoa za koszulę i szarpie mocno. Musi mu to wybić z głowy.  
— Jak? — pyta ten spokojnie, jakby to już nie miało znaczenia.  
— Nie szczerz tej swojej gęby, jakbyś chciał powiedzieć, że już wszystko skończone! — wypomina mu i uderza prosto w szczękę, jakby starając się wybić ten durny pomysł z głowy.  
_Wszystko skończone?_

Krew z rozciętej wargi zabarwia powietrze i spływa mu po brodzie._  
__Tak._

Roronoa pozwala jej płynąć._  
__To koniec__._

Atakuje, ale kapitan odskakuje poza zasięg ostrza katany.  
_Nie możemy się cofnąć._

Intensywność ciosów Luffy'ego wzrasta. Chce to zatrzymać, natychmiast. Chce, by Zoro został. Za wszelką cenę.

— Gomu…_  
__Nie on._

To zaognienie pojedynku szokuje Roronoa, wytrącając go na chwilę z koncentracji.

— Gomu no…_  
__Nie do tamtych chwil. Nie będzie drugiej szansy._

Odsłania się.

— BAZOOKA!

Cios jest potężny, jak zawsze. Atak, który wyrzucił Don Kriega, odrzuca i Zoro, który leci wprost w stronę opartego o ścianę Sanjiego. Zoro robi tylko jedno. Nawet jeśli oznacza to wypuszczenie z dłoni miecza. Stanie się bezbronnym. I choć nie ma to już sensu, robi to.

Ochrania go własnym ciałem przed opadającymi odłamkami, drzazgami. Już więcej ran nie będzie na tym ciele. Nie potrafi się powstrzymać, wtulając go do piersi, gdy upadają w kolejnym pomieszczeniu po przebiciu ściany.  
_Nadal jest ciepły, ale…_

Wdycha powoli zapach leżącego tak blisko przyjaciela. Słabego kasłania, które słyszy, nie da się pomylić z niczym innym, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Odsuwa się natychmiast zszokowany. Sanji nadal leży bez ruchu, tak jak wcześniej. Z piersi Zoro wyrywa się krótki, histeryczny śmiech.  
_Nie ma szans, by to mogło być… To ja… go zabiłem._

Ukrywa twarz w dłoni, jakby to miało mu pomóc. Nie pomaga. Znowu widzi obrazy tego, co zrobił.

_Złamałem mu nogę w kostce. Wybiłem bark. Bezlitośnie go stłukłem na miazgę. Zgwałciłem. I nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak dobrze i tak pełen życia._

Życia, które zapewne zaraz straci.

_A teraz muszę walczyć z Luffym._

Jego dłoń jest we krwi, a jedyne, co ma przed oczami, patrząc na nią to moment, kiedy ta dłoń odbiera życie Sanjiemu. Łzy umierającego, spadające na zakrwawioną podłogę. Tylko to. Nic innego.

Zwija dłoń w pięść i sięga po miecz, który upuścił chroniąc kucharza.

Luffy stoi wprost przed nim, ale nie patrzy na niego. Jego niedowierzający wzrok utkwiony jest gdzieś za plecami Zoro. Szermierz zamiera, bo kapitan może patrzeć przecież tylko na jedną osobę, która jeszcze tutaj jest.  
— Sanji! — Z radosnym okrzykiem na ustach mija skamieniałego z niedowierzania Roronoa.

— Sanji? Słyszysz mnie? To ja, Luffy!  
_To niemożliwe!_

Powoli odwraca głowę i widzi, jak Monkey lekko unosi Sanjiego. Nie to jednak zaskakuje go tak bardzo.

Oczy Sanji'ego są skupione na nim. Tylko na nim. Przewiercają go na wylot. Jedyne, co w nich widzi, to dojmujący smutek.  
_Och…_

Nagły kaszel wstrząsa całym ciałem kucharza, powodując, że jednocześnie zaczyna zwijać się z bólu spowodowanego odniesionymi obrażeniami.  
— Już dobrze. Nic nie mów i nie ruszaj się.  
— Lu..ffy… — Sanji stara się coś powiedzieć, ale nie ma sił.  
— Tak?! Byłeś martwy jakąś chwilę temu, ale już jest dobrze. Zoro! Zoro! — Krzyk Luffy'ego przepełniony jest ulgą i radością.  
_Martwy?_

Kucharz stara się odpędzić ten mrok, który znów chce go pochłonąć. Czuje, że nie może mu pozwolić go zabrać. Inaczej stanie się coś strasznego.  
— Sanji się obudził!  
_Ja… Co mi się stało?_

Zamglone wyczerpaniem myśli cuci dźwięk upadającego miecza. Zoro patrzy na niego jak na ducha.  
— …Zoro? — Luffy nie rozumie tej reakcji przyjaciela, przecież Sanji żyje, powinien się cieszyć razem z nim. Nawet jeśli się pokłócili i trochę przesadzili, teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.  
— Ach… — Jedynie tyle wyrywa się z ust Zoro, gdy się zachwiał i przytrzymał framugi drzwi.

— Coś nie tak? — Luffy nadal nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Zoro robi się blady jak ściana i chwieje na nogach.

Tylko drzwi pomogły piratowi utrzymać równowagę, gdy się odwraca i chce odejść.  
— Ej, a ty gdzie leziesz? Zoro! — Wołanie Luffy'ego nie pomaga.  
— Cze… — Sanji chce go powstrzymać, ale złamanie zatrzymuje go w miejscu.  
_Nie, nie odchodź! Cholera!_  
— Luffy, zatrzymaj go — prosi słabo Sanji.  
— Dobra. — Jak zawsze nie patyczkuje się, podbiega i powala Zoro na deski. — Zoro! Stój! Co z tobą? — dopytuje się, gdy ten pozostaje na czworakach, oddychając ciężko. Kuca u jego boku i kładzie dłoń na drżących plecach Roronoa. — Dlaczego nawet nie spojrzysz na Sanjiego?

Tylko kucharz rozumie, co się dzieje. Powoli, starając się nie obciążać złamanej stopy, ani wybitego barku, podpierając tylko zdrową ręką, zbliża się do skulonego pirata.

— Zoro… — Ciężko mu mówić, gardło też nie jest w dobrym stanie. — Chcę… ci powiedzieć…

_Ten głos__._

Były łowca piratów nie potrafi spojrzeć na niego, by uwierzyć, bo jeśli to zrobi, może okazać się, że to tylko iluzja. Pochyla jeszcze bardziej głowę, kładąc ją w zgięciu ramienia. Chce wierzyć, że to nie sen. Że ten koszmar nie zakończył się śmiercią przyjaciela.

— Wybacz… Luffy… ale… czy mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić samych? — prosi kucharz.

Sanji jest zbyt zmęczony, by stać i opada po drugiej stronie Zoro na zdrową nogę, nakrywając jego dłoń swoją.  
_Jego dotyk jest ciepły._

Serce Zoro jakby na przekór nie chce przestać bić. Wręcz przeciwnie łomocze, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Ten dotyk może oznaczać tylko jedno.  
_On żyje._

Luffy nie ogląda się za siebie po prośbie Sanjiego. Rzuca tylko okiem na zniszczenia.  
— O rany! To jest… Usopp się popłacze, jak nic. — Zeskakuje z pokładu i z szerokim uśmiechem zakłada słomkowy kapelusz. — Taa, dobra.

_Reszta jest w twoich rękach, Sanji_, myśli patrząc w górę na statek i chociaż nie widzi przyjaciół, wciąż jest blisko nich.

A Sanji klęczy koło Roronoa, który zachłystuje się powietrzem.  
— …Zoro.

Już przeczuwa, co się zaraz stanie. Coś, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy. Do teraz.

— Zoro.

Wybuch następuje tak nagle, że chociaż wiedział, iż nastąpi – przestraszył go, że chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z jego nieuchronności – czuje lęk. Krzyk bezgranicznego cierpienia, skulonej u jego boku postaci, boli i jego. Jedyne, co może zrobić to przytulić go. Zoro nie przeszkadza mu w tym. Obejmuje przyjaciela tak zachłannie, jakby ten miał zaraz odejść, zniknąć i nie wrócić już nigdy więcej. Mężczyzna dławi się własnymi łzami, a te nadal nie przestają płynąć.  
_Zoro płacze… Jakby pękła tama w jego sercu._

Sanji przyciąga go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.  
_Boli mnie w piersi,_ myśli, ale wie, że to nie ból zranień. Ten ból jest o wiele gorszy. Ale nie to jest teraz jest najważniejsze.

Widzi, że Zoro stara się uspokoić. Zakrywa usta, nie pozwalając sobie na kolejny krzyk, dłuższy płacz i dalsze załamywanie się.  
— Już dobrze. Wyrzuć to z siebie — szepcze kucharz łagodnie, głaszcząc Zoro po głowie.  
_Byłem takim idiotą._

Czuje, jak mężczyzna próbuje się opanować, by coś powiedzieć. Wie co.

_Nie przepraszaj._  
— …aszam… przepraszam… — Słowa jednak płyną.  
_Nie rób tego, proszę._

Zoro leży na jego kolanach, ściskając tak mocno koszulę, że ta lada moment pęknie. Sanji pochyla się nad tymi drżącymi z płaczu plecami, otulając go swoimi ramionami.  
— To nie była twoja wina.  
_Kretyn! __Jestem kompletnym idiotą. To ja to na nas sprowadziłem. To przeze mnie musiałeś tyle wycierpieć._  
— …Zoro. — Zaczyna drżeć, wtulając się w bark płaczącego.

_Jak bardzo się obwiniasz?_

— Zoro. — Zdaje sobie sprawę, że moczy łzami koszulę Zoro, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać. To tak bardzo boli. Więcej niż złamanie, więcej niż rany. Podnosi się powoli, nie unosząc głowy.  
_Jak bardzo to było trudne dla ciebie?_

Sanji nie patrzy na niego, jego wzrok ukryty jest pod zasłoną włosów, ale dłoń dotyka jego kolczyków.  
— Przepraszam. — Zoro na te słowo wstrzymuje oddech i podnosi głowę. Jego szloch ustaje tylko dlatego, że nie może wyjść z szoku: Dlaczego kucharz go przeprasza?  
_Nie płacz. Przestań płakać. Ja…_

Cichutkie dzwonienie kolczyka, muskanego przez palce Sanjiego zamiera, gdy jego dłoń opada, a on sam siada na deski, nie mając sił wciąż klęczeć.  
— Tak mi przykro. To nie powinno tak być. Jeśli myślisz, że mnie skrzywdziłeś, mylisz się. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Jako człowieka… — Przełyka głośno, a umysł podsuwa mu wspomnienie, gdy jego bark został wybity. — Nakama… — Jak został zmuszony do ssania penisa Zoro. — Nie można mnie tak łatwo złamać. — Gwałtu. — Nie jestem ani słaby, ani delikatny. — Duszenia. — Ty jesteś dla mnie kimś naprawdę ważnym. — Nie widzi szoku na twarzy Zoro, gdy nie przestaje mówić, ignorując wszystko inne. Musi to w końcu powiedzieć. — Te rany szybko się zagoją. — Już nie potrafi tego powstrzymywać, ból domaga się uwolnienia, natychmiast. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by pozwolić mu odejść. — Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.  
_Ty… myślisz, że to wszystko twoja wina._

Sposób rozumowania Sanjiego jest dla Zoro niepojęty. Patrzy tylko na niego i niepewnie dotyka jego twarzy. Jest taki inny, troskliwy, pełen uczucia. Ale ten gest ucisza Sanjiego.  
— Luffy powiedział, że ty i ja jesteśmy skończonymi kretynami. — Unosi jego twarz, by spojrzeć w jego oczy pełne zaskoczenia. Uśmiecha się ledwo zauważalnie. — Zgadzam się z nim. — Wsuwa dłoń w jasne włosy i delikatnie przyciąga blondyna do swojej piersi. — Więc czemu… czemu nie stworzymy z tego czegoś dobrego?  
_Nie wydaje mi się, abym mógł… zapomnieć to, co czułem w tamtej chwili._  
— Przysięgam ci, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy, ponieważ stanę się silniejszy — obiecuje solennie i całuje włosy Sanjiego. — Ty też przestań się obwiniać.  
_Jesteś… takim idiotą._

Sanji nie odpowiada, trzyma łapczywie dłonie na koszuli Zoro. Jednak jego spazmatyczne oddechy nie uchodzą uwadze mężczyzny. Delikatnie odsuwa go od siebie, ale w tej chwili Sanji zaczyna mówić, jąkając się przez strumienie łez, spływających po jego policzkach:  
— Tak starałem się … je powstrzymać… ze wszystkich sił… To dlaczego łzy ciągle płyną?

Ulga Zoro jest tak wielka, że omal nie wybucha śmiechem. Bał się, naprawdę był przerażony, że Sanji nie pozwoli sobie na ten wybuch. Cierpliwie uspokaja płaczącego, cały czas głaszcząc go po głowie, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.  
— Już dobrze — odzywa się w końcu. — A teraz, gdy i ty zrzuciłeś ten ciężar, to co ze mną?  
— …Cóż — zastanawia się przez moment, doskonale wiedząc, że Zoro ma na myśli karę za to, co zrobił. — Proszę bardzo.

Pochyla się nad jego piersią i gryzie go mocno, pozostawiając ślad.  
— Ach! Ty… Tylko nie gryź! — Choć Zoro głośno się sprzeciwia, jednak nie odsuwa kucharza.

Nie musi. Wyczerpanie daje o sobie znać i ten osuwa się na niego, ostatkiem sił szepcząc:  
— Wracajmy, Zoro… Wszyscy się pewnie będą… martwić…  
Roronoa wzdycha słabo, kładąc dłoń na czole zbyt ciepłego i ciężko oddychającego Sanjiego.

— Gorączkuje. Nic dziwnego — mówi sam do siebie.

Bardzo delikatnie i czule bierze nieprzytomnego na ręce. Przytula go do piersi jak najbliżej.  
_A już myślałem… Że to koniec...__Na zawsze…_  
Nie chce już żadnej krzywdy dla niego.

_Że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy._

Stara się tak go ułożyć, by nie podrażnić nogi, ani barku, choć w tym stanie pewnie niewiele już poczuje. Ale i tak nie chce, by Sanjiego bolało. Ostrożnie układa jego głowę na swoim ramieniu, przez krótki moment głaszcząc go po włosach. Nawet jeśli zakrwawione i skołtunione nadal są miękkie.  
_Tak się cieszę._

Wychodzi ostrożnie przez roztrzaskane drzwi pomieszczenia, uważając na leżące wszędzie połamane deski.  
_Och, nie. Usopp będzie płakał._

Przy statku, opierając się o głaz spokojnie leży kapitan, zasłaniając twarz swoim słomianym kapeluszem. Zoro patrzy na niego chwilę, z wysokości pokładu.  
_Luffy._

Nie jest zaskoczony, że nie odszedł. Schodzi na ląd i wtedy Luffy unosi kapelusz, uśmiechając się.  
— Wracamy?  
— Taa…

W milczeniu ruszają w stronę miasta.  
— Czy z Sanjim wszystko dobrze? — pyta po chwili Monkey.  
— Tak, ale i tak zabieram go do Choppera. — Milknie zaraz potem, a po dłuższej chwili cicho mówi: — Luffy?  
— Hę? — Ten odwraca się do niego, zaciekawiony.  
— Przykro mi, że musiałeś pomóc. I… dziękuję. — Zoro nie patrzy na niego, jego myśli biegną innym torem, bardzo jasnym.  
_Gdybyś się wtedy nie pojawił… Sanji najprawdopodobniej… naprawdę by umarł._  
— Shishishi! — Pełna szczęścia ekspresja rozświetla twarz Luffy'ego. Idzie naprzód, chociaż  
Zoro się zatrzymał. — Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Przyszedłem, bo czułem, że powinienem. Nic więcej. — Sam zatrzymuje się po kilku krokach i odwraca głowę. — A, i wiesz co? Powinieneś też wyjaśnić sytuację innym. Bardzo się martwili.  
— Taa… Tak zrobię — zapewnia go i rusza za swoim kapitanem. Wiernym nakama, który nie pyta o nic, po prostu w nich wierzy.

Powrót do hotelu nie mógł odbyć się w ciszy, a dla niektórych nawet bez bólu. Nami dostrzega powracających przez okno i wybiega im naprzeciw, otwierając drzwi z dziwnym uderzeniem w tle.

— Co się tu dzieje? Martwiłam się! Czy się czasem trochę nie spóźniliście? — Teraz dopiero uzmysławia sobie, że przy otwieraniu w coś uderzyła. — Co to był za dziwny odgłos? — Rozgląda się po korytarzu. Tuż obok drzwi zwija się Luffy, trzymając za czoło. — O, Luffy! Przepraszam cię. — Zaraz potem znów jej uwagę przykuwa Zoro i Sanji. — Czemu jesteście tacy poranieni?  
— Chłopaki!

— Martwiliśmy się o was, cholery jedne!

Chopper i Usopp zalani łzami starają się jeden przez drugiego przekrzyczeć się wzajemnie.  
— Ach! Lekarza! — Panika renifera na widok obrażeń jest normalna, aż zapomina, kto leczy całą załogę.  
— Ty nim jesteś! — przypomina mu jak zawsze Usopp, tym razem powstrzymując się od walnięcia go w czaszkę.

Robin tylko wzdycha z ulgą i radością. Jej słaby uśmiech pokazuje, że i ona bardzo się martwiła.  
Po tym, na czas rekonwalescencji Sanjiego, uznano, że będzie najlepiej zostać w hotelu. A jeśli chodzi o statek, po powrocie Usopp był zły, a łzy spływały szerokim strumieniem po jego policzkach, jak zwykle zresztą.  
— Musicie się nauczyć, że jest jakiś limit! Granica wytrzymałości statku! Szlag! Macie mi pomóc w naprawach! — nakazuje ostro, krzycząc na przepraszających go solennie dwóch nakama, nawet jeśli jednym z nich jest kapitan.  
Gorączka Sanjiego spada zadziwiająco prędko. Po dwóch, lub trzech dniach, czuje się wystarczająco dobrze, aby siedzieć w łóżku.  
— Jeśli będziesz jadł mięcho, ogryź dobrze kosteczki — poucza go Luffy, dotrzymując towarzystwa.  
— Nie jestem taki jak ty, głupku! — warczy wtedy Sanji, ciężko wzdychając. Cóż, priorytety kapitana ograniczały się przeważnie do mięsa i raczej to nigdy się nie zmieni.  
Według diagnozy Choppera, serce Sanji'ego zatrzymało się na długi czas. Uznał za cud to, że jego pacjent nie odczuwa żadnych skutków ubocznych.  
A sam Sanji wytłumaczy obrażenia po swojemu.  
— Glonek i ja walczyliśmy. On wygrał, a ja poległem na całego. To wszystko.  
Te słowa miały jednak sporo prawdy w sobie.  
— I dlatego powinieneś był ze mną iść, a nie wracać na statek! — wyrzucała swoje żale nawigatorka.  
— Wybacz, Nami. — Sanji udał skruchę, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że…  
_Jestem pewien, że Nami się mniej lub bardziej domyśla tego, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło._

*Kilka dni później.*

Zoro zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami do pokoju zajmowanego przez Sanjiego. Po chwili wahania cicho puka.  
— Wchodzę, kucharzu! — Otwiera szeroko drzwi i zatrzymuje się w progu. Sanji stoi koło łóżka, zapinając właśnie koszulę. — Och, czy z twoją stopą już jest lepiej?  
— O ile tylko stoję… — odpowiada i odwraca się w jego stronę, natychmiast zamierając. —Yy… Co z twoją twarzą?

Na policzku Zoro widać wyraźnie odbitą dłoń, małą, przypuszczalnie damską.  
— Hę? A, to. — Przegładza włosy, starając się ukryć zażenowanie. — Byłem u Nami przeprosić i podziękować. Strzeliła mnie, mówiąc jednocześnie, że się o mnie zamartwiała.  
— Cała Nami. — Sanji wybucha śmiechem, ale po chwili milknie i siada na łóżku, sięgając po papierosy odłożone na stoliku. — Ach… Słuchaj, a tak przy okazji…  
_Gdy próbuje zapytać o to, co się wtedy wydarzyło, zawsze urywa w pół słowa, _pomyślał natychmiastZoro, obserwując twarz Sanjiego, odpalającego powoli papierosa.

— Tak? — odzywa się w końcu, chcąc przełamać ciszę, ale spojrzenie kucharza jest bardzo niepokojące.

— Co jest? — Odkłada miecze na bok i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

_Najprawdopodobniej myśli o tym najgorszym, _przemyka przez umysł Zoro, gdy Sanji odwraca się, wciągając powoli dym.

— Zapomnij — rzuca ten niedbale.  
— Co z tobą? — To raczej niespotykane, że kucharz unika konfrontacji.  
— Cóż… może… — mówi powoli, kontemplując z dziwną intensywnością ścianę naprzeciwko.  
_Twoje rany ciągle się goją__, _rozmyśla jednocześnie Zoro, obserwując poranioną i posiniaczoną twarz zamyślonego.  
— Hej, Zoro…? — rzuca nagle kucharz.  
— Co? — pyta, wracając do rzeczywistości.  
— Chodźmy czasem do łóżka.

Zapada cisza, gdy sens słów Sanjiego trafia w końcu do umysłu szermierza.  
— CO?!  
— Co? Nie chciałbyś? — dopytuje, udając niewiniątko.  
— NIC Z TEGO… COŚ TY SOBIE UBZDURAŁ?! JUŻ ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ, CO ZROBIŁEM?!

Sanji pozwala krzyczeć na siebie przyjacielowi, ze słabym uśmiechem patrząc na jego zażenowanie.  
— Nie zapomniałem… ale nawet jeśli… o tym myślę… Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby zatrzeć ból przyjemnymi doznaniami?  
Zoro nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Patrzy tylko na niego oszołomiony i zszokowany tą nagłą propozycją.  
— Mówiłem ci już, że nie jestem ani słaby, ani delikatny. — Gasi niedokończonego papierosa w popielniczce.  
— Nie boisz się mnie? — pyta cicho Zoro.  
— Idiota, wcale się nie boję. Przecież jesteś Glonkiem, prawda? — Uśmiecha się szeroko, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Może i ma rację.

Pirat milczy jak zaklęty. Jak marionetka na sznurku potrafi tylko opaść na Sanjiego, ciągnąc go swoim ciężarem na plecy. Wtula się w niego mocno, zachłannie.  
— Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Ummm. Nie musimy _teraz_. Moja noga wciąż mnie boli — protestuje słabo, ale nie odsuwa go od siebie.  
— Wiem — szepcze Roronoa. — Nie o to chodzi. Mam co innego na myśli. — Wciąga powietrze głęboko, chłonąc zapach kucharza. — Ja tylko… Teraz chcę tylko tego. — Chowa głowę w jego bark, nic innego nie robiąc.  
— Aa! Widzisz, przestałeś! Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem. — Unosi się na łokciach, a Zoro wraz z nim, by dać mu miejsce. Kucharz wie aż za dobrze, że jeśli teraz nie przekroczą progu pewnego limitu, to Zoro nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Już samo jego zachowanie względem niego potwierdza myśli Sanjiego, że przyjaciel nie chce przekraczać granic.  
— Coo?! — wyrywa się z ust pirata, gdy zostaje przewrócony na plecy.  
— Teraz. Zróbmy to teraz — mówi łagodnie i pochyla się nad twarzą Zoro, by pocałować go powoli.

Mężczyzna nie ucieka, pozwala sobie nawet na przejęcie kontroli, ponownie odwracając Sanjiego na plecy i pogłębić pocałunki. Czuje ramiona kucharza na swoich plecach, trzymające go mocno, bez lęku.  
— A co z twoją nogą? — przerywa, opierając się na rękach nad nim, gdy pyta.  
— Cóż, będzie dobrze, jeśli nie będę jej za bardzo obciążał. Ale wszystko zależy od twojej siły… co będziemy robić… Co ty na to, przeklęty szermierzu? — Zaczyna bawić się jego kolczykiem. — Jeśli przyjmujesz moje wyzwanie, to wyłącz światło.  
— „Przyjmujesz wyzwanie"? A co to? Jakieś zawody?  
— Tak. Zawody. — Uśmiecha się czule, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. — Takie, w których obaj zapomnimy o tym, co w przeszłości było złe.

Roronoa jest początkowo zdziwiony, ale szybko odzyskuje opanowanie. Uśmiecha się i pochyla nad Sanjim, składając pocałunek na jego policzku.  
— Rozumiem. — Zasłania na moment oczy kucharzowi i podnosi się z łóżka.  
— Czek… — Nagły strach odbiera głos Sanjiemu.

Czy Zoro chce uciec? Siada szybko na łóżku, obserwując najmniejszy gest przyjaciela. Ten zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, kładąc dłoń na wyłączniku światła, odwracając się do niego ze znanym, tak dokładnie ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Gaszę. Łapiesz, przeklęty kucharzu?  
Jedyną odpowiedzią Sanjiego jest skinięcie w jego stronę palcem, by wracał do niego. Dla Zoro teraz już nic innego się nie liczy.

Ciche kliknięcie powoduje zapadnięcie ciemności w pokoju.

**Koniec.**

*1 Nakama – pozostawiam w oryginale, bo żadne tłumaczenie nie oddaje prawdy tego słowa. Dla jednych to może być załogant, towarzysz, przyjaciel – Dla mnie wszystkie te znaczenia razem mają dopiero sens i o to chodzi w słowie „nakama".

*2 władający – użytkownik diabelskiego owocu.


End file.
